Yuki Uzumaki and the new destiny
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Full summary inside and disclaimer will be in chapter one
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or Naruto**

**Summary: What if Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal were friends with a girl named Kileara (Fem Naruto's past life) who died before the events of Crisis Core and advent children. What if she had been friends with Cloud and Zack. What if she had been friends with all the Turks that we know. What if Cloud, Sephiroth, and Angeal liked her. What if Sephiroth was being controlled by Jenova and had been made to forget her and their past together. What if they had all been close. Well your about to find out what happens and also I haven't played in a while so if I can get some help that would be great. All of our favorite characters are reborn and lets see the chaos ensue in my twisted version of the story. This story will be mostly from Yuki's (fem Naruto's) point of view.**

**Prologue****:**

I stood in front of a large lake. My reflection stared back at me. My ivory skin wasn't covered in gashes and bullet holes. My blue-silver eyes with an orb of gold in the center with hint's of mako were not blind. My blue shirt with long sleeves, silver dragon and wolf designs wasn't ripped or tared. My blue pants weren't tared up. My sword, Tsuki kitsune was intact. My Crescent moon necklace that Seph had given me was intact along with the jeweled wolf attached to it. My Vine and flower tattoo's were intact. My gun, Pride, was fine. My Materia was intact. My waist length golden blond streaked red brown with silver tips and purple and black bangs was intact. All in all every part of me looked like I just hadn't died in a battle against Hojo's monsters and been shot by the stupid traitors that snuck into the Turks. I know that i had died, but what the fucking hell is happening.

"I can answer that." A voice from behind me said.

I jumped and spun around. how the hell did she sneak up to me, me the girl who was both a Turk and A Soldier. How the hell did she do that. It was impossible and yet this women did and that was supposed to be impossible. I mean Wutai men had tried to sneak up on me in the war and I killed them all without a problem. So how did she do that and did she just read my mind.

"I did read your mind and the reason you didn't detect me is because I didn't want you to." The women said, "You also cuss a lot."

I stared at her for a second. That's when I take a good look at her. She was hot and I mean hot. Yes I am Bisexual I mean who in Soldier isn't. I knew that Gen wouldn't mind having her. Well back to the matter at hand. Zack and Reno are really starting to rub off on me.

"what do you mean by ' the reason you didn't detect me is because I didn't want you to.' and how the fuck did you read my mind?" I ask.

"It means that in this realm, my realm, I can control the world around you. The second is that it's because of who and what I am I can do that and more." The women said.

I take a closer look at her. She had hair that was half blond and half silver. One eye was gold the other silver. Her skin was ivory with a tan. Her body was lithe yet supple. Her out fit was a mix of golds and silvers. She had a Black wing and a white one. She looked like the goddess was depicted as. Holy mother of fucking hell and Gaia. She the fucking goddess and I just fucking cussed at her and in my mind. Oh shit is she going to kill. me. wait that already happened. Is this the life stream?

"Yes this is the life stream and your correct in me being the goddess." The women, no goddess said.

"Why am I here with you?" I ask.

"I wish to offer you a chance to be reborn and give you a chance at the life you never had." The Goddess said.

"Why me and not someone else?" I ask.

"You have kept my silver champion from sinking into the madness that the calamity had placed there. You have helped my golden champion and my guardian angel along with my red champion. I want you to have this new life as a gift." the Goddess said.

"are Seph, Cloud, Gen, and Ang the Silver champion, gold champion, Red champion, and guardian angel?" I ask.

"Yes they are." The goddess replied.

"I guess I will accept even though I will miss them maybe I could finally find someone who loves me in return when the boys obviously do not." I said allowing a tear to escape.

Ever since Seph and Angeal saved me from death and brought me to Shinra when I was 15 and they were 18 I loved them. I loved Cloud after I started to train him and got to know him. I loved all three of them and knew that they probably didn't love me. I shake my head. now is not the time to cry I am getting a new life and a chance at love.

"I am ready." I said staring at the Goddess.

"Alright and remember that all is not what it seems." The Goddess said giggling.

"What the hell does that mean?" I cry out as I am swallowed by a void.

All I get is even more laughter. I knew no more after that.

Goddess P.O.V.

Well that went well and I hope the other accept my offer when I give it to them. I hope that Lady Fate will allow her a better life. Oh well better watch over my Champions and when they die gather them and the rest of Kaileara's friends and send them to the new world with my champions friends as well. I hope My silver Champion doesn't lose himself with this loss. Well time to get some pop corn.

Seph's P.O.V. after Kaileara's death when Angeal, Genesis, and him come upon Kaileara's body

"Kaileara!" I yell my emotionless mask comes off as I see her body.

she lay in a pool of her own blood. Her body full of bullet holes and slashes from monsters. Her eyes were gouged out. Her weapons lay broken with her necklace embedded into her neck. Rain fell from the open sky as if crying at the loss of her. I felt the first tears as I cry for the first time since I was a toddler. Angeal comes to my side with tears as well. Genesis for once isn't reciting Loveless.

"We have to take her back and have her buried." Genesis said solemn.

I nod numbly and walk over to her body. Angeal picked up her weapons with Genesis. We head back to Shinra and as we walked I promised my self to never love another women and to be cold to everyone but Genesis, Zack, Angeal, and Cloud. I hear the voice in my head crackle as I fell something inside of me coming close to breaking.

Ang's P.O.V. as he tells Zack and Cloud

"Zack Cloud we need to talk." I say as I call them over.

"Sure what's up and where's Kai?" Zack asked in his normal manner.

Zack bounces up and down as he walks over. we decided that I would be the one to tell them of her death and Genesis would tell the Turks.

"You both know that it is an honor to die fighting." I start but was cut off by Zack.

"What's with you talking about this Angeal and where's Kai your starting to creep me out?" Zack asked as he stopped bouncing.

"Cloud, Zack Kaileara was killed during the mission-" I started, but was cut off by Cloud.

"What!? That is impossible she was to strong to die. Your lying and she'll walk through the door in few minutes-" Cloud started but I cut him off.

"CLOUD get a hold of yourself. She is gone and there is nothing we can do she was important to all of us. Now she will be buried in the Soldier grave yard tomorrow." I said getting up.

"Angeal she really is dead isn't she?" Zack asked looking at me with tears in his eyes.

He and Kaileara were as close as you could get to siblings without blood. He looked up to her and she kept him calm when he needed to be calm.

"Yes Zack...she's dead." I said slowly as tears begin to fall from his eyes.

Zack let out a low whine that made him almost seem like the puppy we called him. I left the room to go to Seph to tell him that my job is done and then go get really drunk.

Genesis P.O.V. At Turk base with the Turks that like Kaileara.

"Everyone" I said for once not having my Loveless out.

"What's the matter and if it's because someone stole your Loveless again because it was probably General Sune again?" Reno asked jokingly causing laugh to be heard.

It was common knowledge that Kaileara would often steal my Loveless if She was board or got tired of me reciting it. She loved Loveless as well since she kept the book I gave her and often went with me to see the play on Loveless Avenue.

"No this is a matter of death and I have my Loveless." I said solemnly.

"who died and why did you come here because if it's about a Turks death with Soldiers General Sune would tell us?" Reno asked.

"Reno is right who died Genesis?" Tseng asked The wutaiian's eyes flashing steel.

"Kaileara died during the mission and we think it was a bunch of monsters and enemy troupes." I said closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

Gasps and yells of 'no that can't happen' and 'your lying). Tseng stood up with Reno and walked over to me.

"Are your telling the truth because if your lying we will show you why we're the best at interrogation?" Tseng threatened me.

I look at the Wutai man and remember that he had acted like Kai's big brother and would always defend her. The Turks were always playing around with Kai and acting like siblings to her. She somehow had made everyone think of her as a little sister, well except Seph, Ang, and Cloud and a few others for obvious reasons. I hear the loading of guns and see that the Turks are all pointing their gun's at me. The Turks will shoot anyone they don't like except the president, the directors, and Seph.

"I wouldn't lie about her dying she is like a sister to me after I got over my crush on her." I said glaring at them.

"When's... When's her funeral?" Tseng asked.

That was the first time I heard the wutai man close to crying.

"Tomorrow at Soldier grave yard." I said.

I walk away and head to Seph's room to report and then to find Angeal and get drunk.

No P.O.V. Funeral

The Turks and Soldiers stood together instead of apart for the first time. Many gave one or to words as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Sephiroth stood in front of everyone as it was his time to speak.

"I will say only this we must get the people who killed her and kill them." He said and left the stand.

"She was the first person to not scream when it was my time to drive home and helped me prank everyone I will miss my little sister." Reno

"She was brave and a prankster, but always got the job done." Tseng

"I will miss her." Rude

"She was the only one who only called me puppy when she was irritated or worried. She always helped me with pranks and always made it seem like the sun was shining." Zack

"She read Loveless with me and always could get away with stealing my book. She watched the play with me and I will miss my sister." Genesis

"she always was honorable and dreamed of a better world. She was a warrior and stood by all of us, her comrades in arms." Angeal

"she trusted me with her secrets and she was the only one I told my name to." Cissnei

"She helped train me with Zack and helped me with my hand to hand combat." Cloud.

They left slowly one by one until only Cloud, Angeal, and Sephiroth stood together.

"Why did she die?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know, but I am sorry I never did tell her my feelings." Angeal said.

"You had feelings for her?" Cloud asked shocked and angered.

"Yes and Sephiroth has feelings for her too." Angeal said.

"You have got to be kidding me how-"

"You have feelings for her." Sephiroth said.

"Yeah." Cloud said sheepishly as he rubs his hand on the back of his spiky hair.

Sephiroth didn't say anything as he walked away. Angeal took one last glace at the grave and left as well. Cloud stood there and looked at the sky.

"Kaileara why did you have to die before we could tell you. Are you looking down on us? Please know that I love you a lot." Cloud said with a sigh, "If I ever get the chance to be with you I would be willing to share you."

**Well that's a wrap and if you don't like it I don't care. Also Pm me if you will help me and I will respond to questions.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and I don't own any characters from other anime's that show up.**

**Thank you for your review wolfyhound **

**I still need some help oh well this is where we meet Yuki**

Chapter 1: Meeting Kyuubi and Kaileara, Deals, learning about the past

Authors P.O.V

It's a beautiful day in Konoha. The birds are singing, the sky is clear, the sun is shining, and a little girl is running from a mob with pitch forks, Kunai, torches, and various other weaponry. Wait, a Child being chased by a mob armed with pitch forks, Kunai, torches, and various other weaponry how the fuck is this happening. Let's focus on that now. The child was about 5-6 years old with a Kunai in her leg that was bleeding badly. Her hair was golden blond with streaks of red running through it. Her eyes were a sky blue with hints of green. She was running as hard as she could but seemed to slow down from the blood loss. She turned into an ally way sharply before coming to a stop at the dead-end. she turned with fear in her eyes. Her name was Yuki Uzumaki and she was the container of the Kyuubi.

The mob turned into the alleyway and sneered at the girl. They looked at Yuki with angry and hateful eyes. They smirked at the thought that they would finally finish what they thought the fourth Hokage had started.

"Demon it's time for us to finish what the fourth started." The mob said and descended on the child.

Yuki let out screams of pain, but no one came to help because her loyal Anbu guards had been knocked out by the others who hated Yuki. Yuki soon fell silent and the mob left her bleeding and beaten. She soon fell into the blissful darkness off unconsciousness.

Yuki P.O.V

I awoke with a start. I was in a dark sewer that had Glowing blue, red, and green pipes init. I smiled sadly.

"So they threw me in a sewer." I said, "Well I guess I should find a way out of here."

With that said I walked into the darkness and followed the glowing pipes. I walked slowly before looking down at myself. I had no wounds and didn't feel any pain. I shrugged and walked farther into the darkness. soon the pipes began to grow farther away, and then I reached a giant cave with a cage init. I heard deep breathing and frustrated growls.

"Hello is anyone there?" I called out.

All of a sudden the noise stopped before a sweet motherly voice called out "Yes come closer to the cage."

I slowly walked a little closer and stopped just shy of the bars. A gigantic fox was on the other side of the cage. The fox looked down at me with crimson red eyes that held sorrow, guilt, shame, and anguish. The fox bent down to look at me closer. The fox sighed tiredly as she looked at me.

"Are you the Kyuubi?" I ask.

She looked at me with surprise shinning in her eyes. "Yes kit I am the Kyuubi." The fox said.

"Why are you in a sewer?" I asked.

"We are in your mind kit and I am sealed inside of you." Kyuubi said.

"So the fourth sealed you inside of me to save the village." I said sadly "So that's why they hate me. They must not see the difference between a scroll and the weapon sealed inside."

"How are you so smart kit?" Kyuubi asked.

"I have to be smart to survive and appear stupid to make them leave me alone more." I said with a sigh "Do you have a diffrent form?"

"I have three in fact. My animal, that is this one, my human, and my hanyou." Kyuubi said.

"Kyuubi turn into your hanyou form so Yuki isn't confused about your gender." A voice said.

"Kaileara why must you ruin my fun with your reincarnation?" Kyuubi asked.

"Because I don't want her to be confused and it would be easier to talk together." the voice said coming closer.

The voice turned out to be a 21 year old women ( I will not describe because she looks just like she did in the first chapter). She walked up to me and stared at Kyuubi. Kyuubi huffed and glowed bright crimson. When the glow died down a beautiful women stood in it's place. The women had long crimson hair with crimson red eyes. She wore a kimono that was crimson red with gold and silver foxes embroidered on it. She had ruby red lips and had fangs peaking out. She had nine long flowing red tails with gold and silver tips.

"Hello kit Kyuubi is my title." Kyuubi said.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Zoe, Zoe minamino and my mate is Kurama who I don't know where he or Yoko is." Kyuubi said.

"You have a mate and who is Yoko?" I ask.

"Yes I have a mate to help ground my powers and Yoko is a spirit fox who is Kurama's alter ego." Zoe said.

"So who are you?" I asked the other women.

"Names Kaileara Ashferd nice to finally meet my reincarnation." The woman said.

"So why are we here?" I ask.

"To talk and make a deal." Zoe said.

"What kind of deal?" I ask cautiously.

"We will train you when you sleep." Kaileara said.

"Why and what would you get out of it?" I ask my eyes narrowing.

Kaileara let out a laugh with tears falling out of her eyes. She took a deep breath before smiling at me. "Kid I like the way you think." She says placing a hand on my head, "We want to train you so you can survive and be strong. I don't know what Zoe wants, but I want to be able to meld us together and to have you know my past which in turn will help you survive longer."

"I want to be able to come outside and for you to sign the summon contract for the foxes." Zoe said.

"What would you teach me," I ask pointing at Zoe, "And how would we meld together?"

"I would teach you about jutsu and how to use my chakra." Zoe said.

"I would tell you stories and slowly let my memories seep into yours and in time they would become your own and I would fade away." Kaileara said, "I would also help you become accustomed to my training and style of fighting."

There are pros and cons to this. Pro: Get Training needed to survive. Con: wouldn't be me. scratch that it would be me and help me survive. Con:I would not know if their lying. Pro: I would have people to confide in. Pro: Have people to trust. The pros out way the cons I can think or.

"Deal, but how do I change the landscape?" I ask.

"Just think about changing it and it will change." Kaileara said, "I had the same problem when I first started to meditate, but my mind wasn't a sewer it was a run down lab."

I want the scenery to be a clearing where it connects to a beach, a forest, a plain, and a mountain. I want there to be a wide river that comes from a waterfall and the water is the right temperature. The forest has gigantic trees with all sorts of prey running through. The mountains were big with lots of snow covered peaks. The plains were wide open and had a large lake in the middle. The clearing was full of flowers of every kind with a tree to sit against. Zoe is not in a cage, but has a collar with the seal on it and the seal isn't paper but the hardest material out there. I open my eyes at the gasps and look around to find the changes made. Kaileara and Zoe look at me in shock.

"w-w-where did this come from?" Kaileara asked.

"I just came up with this," I say shrugging, "there isn't a problem is there?"

"No it's perfect." Zoe said.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"We could start training or I could tell you about my past." Kaileara said.

"Let's wait until after I talk to Jiji." I said.

"That's right you need to wake up and go see the Hokage. I think your in his office right now." Zoe said.

"Wait how do I contact you without being asleep?" I ask..

"We need to break one of the seals." Zoe said.

"What do you mean one of the-" I started then stopped.

Around Zoe's neck there were 9 seal tags. Each tag had a kenji on it. Zoe was looking at them before picking the silver one that stood for mind on it.

"if we take this off the necklace we should be able to communicate." Zoe said.

"Alright lets do this." I said walking forward.

I grab the tag and break it off. I felt a sharp pain before blacking out. I awoke on one of the couches in Jiji's office. What the fuck happened?

'It worked we can communicate now.' Zoe's voice sounded through my head.

/Cool you should alert the old man to your being awake./ Kaileara said.

*I will* I told them.

I look around to see Jiji at his desk work on his paperwork. I cough lightly causing him to look at me. Jiji seeing me awake ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him back slowly.

"Yuki I was worried that you wouldn't wake up." Jiji said.

"I am awake now. Jiji what happened?" I asked.

"You were attacked by a mob of civilians and ninja. I arrived just as they were leaving and sent them to Anko and Ibiki." Jiji said letting me go.

'ask him about your parents' Zoe said.

*why he won't tell me anything* I said remembering the last time I had asked.

'it will be diffrent this time kit' Zoe said.

*fine but how do I broach the subject?* I ask.

'just repeat what I tell you' Zoe said.

*fine.* I agreed

"Jiji can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"What is it Yuki?" Jiji asked looking at me from his place at the desk.

"Well it's just while I was asleep I heard a man with blond spiky hair and sky blue eyes tell me that I am a hero and he was proud of me." I said causing him to wipe around and stare at me.

His eyes were large and his mouth was open at a gap. I cocked my head to the side unsure about what was happening.

"Yuki your father was a brave man and in time I will tell you about him, but will you like to know about her?" He said.

"Yes Jiji, but why can't I learn about my dad too?" I ask.

"Your father was a great man who did many a great thing." Jiji said turning to the window. "He was strong and made a great number of enemies. I can't tell you out of fear of what would happen if they caught wind of it."

"Fine Jiji, but can you tell me when I make genin or at least give me some clues to work it out on my own?" I ask.

"Alright now about your mother." Jiji said, "your mother was a women named Kushina Uzumaki and she was a great ninja and well respected and feared. She cam from(you already know the story of Kushina so I will just skip it, but her nickname is diffrent.) She was called the red whirlwind."

"Wow Jiji she sounds awesome. Jiji Can I change my name?" I ask.

"Why would you want to do that Yuki?" Jiji asked.

"I just want to make a name for my self and in time create my own clan." I said.

"What do you want to call your self then?" Jiji asked.

"Give me a few minutes to think?" I ask.

"Sure Yuki." Jiji said.

*well any ideas?* I ask.

'How about Torikkusuta (Trickster)?' Zoe asked.

*No* I said.

/How about kayou (song)?/ Kaileara asked.

*maybe, but we're not going to be musical.* I said.

'how about hougyoku (Jewel)?' Zoe said.

*no for some reason that name brings back bad feelings.* I said.

/Why not my old last name?/ Kaileara asked.

*Ashferd, The Ashferd clan. Yeah lets go with that.* I told them.

"Jiji my name will be Yuki Ashferd." I said proudly.

"Why Ashferd?" Jiji asked.

"It just feels right to me and I have been having dreams lately." I said recalling them.

"Oh about what?" Jiji asked.

"About another life maybe I am the reincarnation of someone." I said lightly wondering what he would do.

"Alright You will be Yuki Ashferd all you have to do is sign this." Jiji said.

I signed the paper and then remembered something.

"Jiji I need a diffrent apartment because mine burnt down yesterday." I told him.

"what!?" Jiji Yell/asked.

"Yeah but I had already taken everything important with me to a secret place I found." I said.

"I will find you an apartment, but for now I will talk to your Anbu guards to see if any of them are willing to take you." Jiji said.

I nodded and leaned back into the coach. Jiji called for the Anbu that actually liked me. Neko, Inu, Bear, Snake, and Hawk appeared. I smiled at them.

"You called Hokage-sama?" Neko said.

"Yes you see Yuki now has no where to go since her apartment burned down." Jiji said.

"What, but we didn't get any reports?" Inu asked.

"It seems that the guard yesterday didn't like Yuki and let the apartment burn down without reporting it." Jiji said.

"Where has she been staying?" Snake asked.

"I slept in an old oak tree." I said.

"Hokage-sama I will take her if you want me too." Inu said.

"alright Inu, but she also had her last name changed to Ashferd." Jiji said.

"Why?" The Anbu said together.

"Because Kakashi, Yugao, Anko, Hayate, Yamato I have been having dreams lately where my last name was Ashferd." I said, "The name resonates in my soul and I think the dreams are of me in another life."

They stare at me in surprise. I smile at them as they take off their masks.

"How do you know our names?" Kakashi asked.

"I see you walking around the village off duty a lot and just put two and two together." I said smiling.

Kakashi shakes his head before smiling.

"well we should get you back to my place so you can sleep. Where are your extra clothes?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't have any they burned with the apartment." I said slowly watching their reactions.

"Why those bastards I will kill them if I get my hands on them." Anko said clenching her hand.

"I can henge into someone else and get some new clothes." I suggested.

"Wait who taught you the henge?" Jiji asked.

"Weasel taught me before he he stopped coming." I said.

"Alright then turn into a kid with Black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a red shirt, and black pants." Kakashi said.

I henged into the kid and smiled at them. Kakashi looked at Jiji who handed him a small bag of money.

"That should be enough for a few clothes and Yugao you will be taking her." Jiji said, "Bring her back here when your done so that Kakashi can take her with him. Kakashi please make sure your place is ready and come back in an hour."

"Right." The two said.

Time skip

I looked at my new clothes and smiled. I had two blue shirts, one green shirt, and one red. I had four pairs of shorts. I had two new pairs of sandals. I sat back on the bed in the spare room Kakashi had in his apartment.

"Yuki it's time to eat." Kakashi called me.

I walked to the small kitchen and ate dinner with Kakashi. It was nice not to eat ramen all the time.

**And that is a wrap it is time for me to sleep so good night everyone.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Only own plot**

**Hello my readers and welcome to the next installment of the story. Please note that I need a beta.**

**Well let's start.**

Chapter 2

I woke up with as the sun shone on my face. I got up and went to the bathroom and showered before walking into the kitchen. Kakashi smiled and set a plate down on the table in front of me. I ate in silence and while Kakashi ate as well. He was not wearing his mask for once. I lean back once I'm done and look at Kakashi.

"What's going to happen today?" I ask.

"we are going to the Hokage and see about you getting a new place and after Anko and Yugao wanted to see you." Kakashi said.

"Alright thanks for putting up with me Kakashi." I said.

Kakashi nodded and we put our stuff in the sink before leaving the apartment. We walked into the Tower and headed up to Jiji's office. The Secretary looked up and nodded to me. I nodded back and gave her a small smile. She smiled back. *I guess she doesn't hate me.*

'Maybe she was a ninja before quitting or just moved here' Zoe said.

/That is the best answer Yuki pay attention we are at the door to the old mans office./ Kaileara said.

*Thanks.* I thought back to them and turn back to the door.

"come in." Jiji said.

We walked in and I saw Anko and Yugao standing with another women that I recognized as Kurenai Yuhi. Jiji sat looking at the pile of paperwork on his desk and looked like he wanted to torch it, but couldn't. They all looked up when we walked in and smiled. Jiji smiled in relief and I felt like snickering I heard Kaileara mutter /Thank the goddess that I don't have to do any paperwork./

*What's wrong with paperwork?* I asked her.

/It is evil and time consuming and I had to do more then he did on a regular basis because of my job./ Kaileara said.

*Oh.* Is the best response I could come up with.

Turning back to everyone in the room I saw them looking at me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Are you alright Yuki?" Jiji asked.

"I am fine. I guess I spaced out a bit what's going on?" I ask.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to move into your parents compound with Anko, Yugao and Kurenai. Do you want to?" Jiji asked.

"Let me think okay?" I asked.

They nodded and I focused on my connection to Zoe and Kaileara. *What do you guys think?* I ask them.

'I think it is wise and they could help you with your training and as kunoichi they could help you with understanding what it means to be a nin.' Zoe said.

*True what do you think Kaileara?* I ask.

/It would be wise since we would have an easier time training you and help you better prepare yourself for missions. I agree with Zoe./ Kaileara said.

*how do we tell them about you?* I ask*I don't want to keep secrets from them.*

'We will think of something, but right know tell them that you agree.' Zoe said.

I turn back to the real world and smile at everyone, not with the fake one, but my real one.

"I want to live in my parents compound with them." I say causing the other girls in the room to smile and hug me.

I felt them stiffen and look at them in confusion. They each held looks of rage and hatred on their faces. I step back causing them to look at me with worry before realization hit's them.

"Yuki we are not mad at you. We are mad at the civilian's for what they have done to you." Kurenai said.

I give her a hesitant smile causing her to smile back. We get the map to the compound with instructions on how to get in. We use the map and find the compound behind the monument. we get to the gates and I look at the three with me.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"The directions say that you need to cut your palm and send chakra through the seal on the gate." Anko said looking down at the instructions.

"Where is the seal?" I ask.

"It doesn't say where the seal is. I wonder why." Anko said rereading the instructions.

"Let's think about where it could be." Kurenai said.

We nod and start to think. Thirty minutes pass as we try to figure out where the seal could be. I then face palm causing everyone to look at me.

"I have an idea about how, but I need to think about how it will work," I say, "Give me a minute?"

They nod and I space out.

*Zoe do you have any idea about how we can get in?* I ask.

'Yes your mother was genius in seals along with your father. Look at the gate and follow my instructions.' Zoe said.

I nod and walk over to the gate. I take a closer look and see the seals allover the gate. The biggest seal was in the middle. I realize without Zoe telling me that the middle seal was the one I needed to place my palm on. I quickly cut my palm with a kunai from Anko and place my palm on the middle seal and fed my chakra to it. The seal glowed brightly before the gate opened soundlessly. I walked inside with the others following and hear Zoe say 'This kit is the compound of your parents and now the future compound of the Ashferd clan.'

*You're right Zoe.* I told her and look around amazed.

I had a right to be because there were many 2 story houses with storage sheds, gardens, ponds, a small lake, a mansion, a hot springs, a library, a kennel, and Many diffrent training grounds. There were symbols for the uzumaki and namikaze clans. I turned to my companions and smiled at their looks of awe. I then cleared my throat and said "Why don't we set up in the mansion, get food and other necessities, then explore."

They snap out of it and nod. We head to the mansion. The mansion had was done in coastal colors with bits of forest mixed into it. The mansion had three floors not counting the basement. The first floor had the family room, the kitchen, a living room, a pantry, three closets, a small library, and a large wraparound deck. The second floor had eight rooms with bathrooms attached for guests, a small guest study, and the rest was taken up by a large common room for guests to spend time in if they did not want to go down stairs. The third held the Bed rooms for the family with bathrooms attached and a study for the head of house in the master bed room. Each of the bed rooms for the family had seals that changed the color schemes to the persons interest. The basement would wait till we were ready to look around it.

We each took a room with me in the master bed room. The rooms color scheme turned into murals that looked life like. The north wall was covered with a snowy and mountainous landscape. The south with a blazing hot savanna landscape. The east with oceans and cliffs. The west with a forested landscape. The walls each had an animal that represented them. The north had a Kitsune with blue, white, and silver fur. The west had a wolf with a red and brown coat. The south had a phoenix with red and gold feathers. The east had a Dragon with black and purple scales. The kitsune had mischievous emerald green eyes. The dragon had wise silver eyes. The wolf had loyal and cunning sapphire blue eyes. The phoenix had loving and gentile gold eyes. The ceiling however caught my attention. The ceiling was covered in the night sky with stars and the moon. The moon was full with a white flower resting in the middle. The flower was pure white with a golden middle. Zoe's and Kaileara's gasps break me from my trance.*What's wrong?* I ask worried.

'Kit do you know what it means for your room to be like this?' Zoe asked.

*No what does it mean?* I ask feeling curious.

/Zoe does it mean what I think it means?/ Kaileara asked.

'If you mean about the Lumarian than yes.' Zoe said.

/That that means she is related to her./ Kaileara said.

'Yes, but this could be a good thing if you think about it.' Zoe said.

/This means that that clan has a chance at coming back right?/ Kaileara asked.

'Yeah, but who's the Solarian than?' Zoe asked.

/I don't know, but it-/ Kaileara started, but was cut off by me.

*What the hell are you to going on about?* I yell frustrated by their conversation and them making me lost, *What do you mean by Lumarian, Her, That Clan, and Solarian.*

'Kit we will explain later, but you need to unpack and go see the others and...wait did those animals just move?' Zoe said/asked.

She was right the animals had moved and were staring at me and laying or curling up on the ground. The animals cocked their heads to the side in confusion, but that isn't right a painting should not move. I was startled by an old, but light female voice asking "Are you okay young one?"

"Who said that?" I ask looking around.

"I did young one. I am the one in the east." The voice said coming from the east wall.

I turn to the dragon and try not to scream, fain, or be scared.

"How?" I ask.

"We are the guardians of your room and a type of intercom system for the house. Each room has a set of protectors that suits the person who owns the room." The dragon said, as I am sure it is a she and she is speaking, "We have the knowledge of each of the other guardians that had this room. We also know where everything is in the house so we can help you find your way around."

"Let me get this strait you guard my room, are able to deliver messages to everyone in the house, suit me, have the knowledge of other protectors meaning my parents were not the ones who built this house, and are able to guide me around. Did I get it all?" I asked.

"Yes, but since we are the guardians of the master bed room we know everything that is going on in the house unlike the other guardians who are limited in what they can do." The dragon said.

"Guardian's can also come off the wall and become real if the owner of the room wishes," The wolf chimed in with a feral female voice, "We can roam the house and compound, but that is it."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because you ancestors only put the special seals that make it possible on the compound and the houses. Though we, as your room guardians, are able to head out into the village to deliver messages if it is important." The phoenix said in a light and airy female voice.

"Wow." Is all I said.

"So is there something else you need to know mistress?" The fox asked her voice full of laughter and happiness.

"Yeah what are your names?" I ask.

"That is up to you since this is now your room and it is tradition as the new owner to pick our names and tell us yours. We also need you blood to bid yourself to us." The dragon said.

"Alright let me think on your names and what do you mean by binding you to me?" I ask.

"We must be bound to you so we know who our master is and it also helps with helping you find your summoning contract." The wolf said.

"You can help me find a summoning contract for me to use?" I ask my brain stopping.

"Not a summoning contract, but the one your meant to use." The phoenix said.

"How do I bind my self to you?" I ask.

"Come to each of us, cut your palm, and place it on our chests or foreheads." The fox said.

I nod and do what they say. I glow the color of the animal each time I bond them to me. When I am finished, I figure out what I will call them.

"Alright I know your names now." I say, "Dragon your name is Wintersilver, Wolf you are Raiyuki, Phoenix you are Solaris, and Kitsune you are Trickster."

Each hum in pleasure at the name choice. I remember the summoning contract and look at them.

"what is my summoning contract?" I ask.

"We will tell you at a later time, but know your companions wish to see you." Wintersilver said.

"Will one of you go will me?" I ask.

"I am sorry, but since we are now just bonded we cannot leave these walls until it finishes settling in, but you can." Solaris said.

"Alright where are they?" I ask sighing.

"Downstairs." Trickster said.

"Alright I will see you later." I say walking downstairs.

I look out the window and see that it isn't even noon yet. I sigh and head into the living room which is just off the entrance hall where the staircase is. I walk in and see them sitting on the couches with dazed expressions.

"So what are we going to do now?" I ask.

"We just met out the guardians to our rooms. We will be getting supplies, so you need to henge into the same kid you did when I took you shopping." Yugao said.

"Okay, but what are your guardians?" I ask.

"My guardian are a leopard, a lion, and a neko." Yugao said.

"Mine is a king cobra and a viper." Anko said.

"Mine is a Hawk and a panther." Kurenai said.

"Are they your summons?" I ask.

"Yeah it's rare to have more then one, but my sensei said that some people are like that and the summons have to like you to let you." Kurenai said.

"Okay so let's do this." I say and henge myself.

We get food, weapons, cleaning supplies, bed stuff, paper and other thing for writing, and basically what everything a kunoichi needs. We get back and put everything away before eating lunch and exploring the basement. The basement was sectioned off into many diffrent things with tunnels that led to diffrent parts of the village and ways outside the village. The guesses were that they were escape tunnels for if the clan needed to escape. The rooms in the basement ranged from a forge to a training ground to a weapon storage to a small library to a closet full of spare rooms to diffrent workshops. Basically the basement had everything but food though it had plenty of liquor that was sealed up and only I could unseal it much to Anko's anger and jealousy. I had to be awake and willing for it to unseal making Anko bang her head against the wall and wail with anime tears saying "The fates and spirits are cruel to give all that liquor to a child."

We head upstairs and notice that it was getting late, so we ate a late dinner and sat in the living room, once we got Anko to leave the basement of course. I decided to tell them about my connection to Zoe and everything that I could.

"I need to tell you about some stuff that might make you think that the Kyuubi may be influencing me, but is not." I say.

"Tell us we will reserve our judgement until we have all the facts." Kurenai said.

"Alright it all started..." It took three hours to finish telling them due to interruptions.

"So you are basically telling us that the Kyuubi was forced to attack Konoha, is a girl named Zoe, has a mate,..." Yugao said and listed everything,(I don't want to list it because I am getting tired.) "And we should believe you why?" She asked.

"because in the ninja world anything can happen and the fates and spirits decide how we ultimately live." I say.

"I believe you." Yugao said.

"You do?" I ask.

"I had your mom as a sensei, am a ninja, and have seen enough to say it doesn't faze me." Yugao said.

"Same without your mom as a sensei." Anko said.

"I had your mom as a sensei for a second genin team after my first sensei died." Kurenai said.

"So now what?" I ask.

"We head to bed and walk around explore more tomorrow since we are off duty for the week to settle in and everything." Anko said.

We said goodnight and went to our rooms. I showered and said goodnight to my room guardians and decided not to wear any clothes to bed before laying down and falling asleep. I fell into my mindscape and look around. Zoe and Kaileara were both sitting under the tree.

"Alright what were you talking about earlier?" I asked.

"let us go over history so you know since it relates to you." Zoe said.

"Alright." I say sitting on the grass.

"A long time ago a war broke out. You see at the time the world knew nothing of war. The world only knew peace." Zoe said, "You see it broke out because an evil king rose to power and took the throne and ordered his people to fight. He filled their heads with lies about their brethren to make them more willing. The war was between the light ones and the dark ones. The Fighting lasted with no end insight. The fates and the spirits grew angry and worried. They had created this war and didn't want it to be torn apart and the balance lost, but unless someone called upon them they could do nothing. They hoped for someone to call them, but as the years went on no one did, until one day. One day a woman named Kaileara came and beseeched the fates with her friends. Her friends were a mixture of races and people. She asked for them to give them the power to restore the balance. The fates and spirits seeing their chance granted it on a few conditions. The conditions were that they would answer only to the fates, among other things that have been lost with time. The Group agreed and the powers were given. The group of her friends except for one become guardians of their species with no two the same. Kaileara and her friend however became known as the Lumarian and Solarian. The Solarian had the summer and fall to be guardian to. the Lumarian however became the guardian of grey and leader of the guardians. The Solarian and Lumarian also were dedicated to the sun and the moon respectively. They both could use every power of the other guardians, but were weaker to the ones that held things that related to the opposite time of day. do you get that?" Zoe asked.

"So far, but what of the war?" I ask.

"With the Guardians on the side of the light ones they were able to conquer and seal the dark king away. They then made a pact with the fates that the guardians would forever guard the balance and side with which ever side was the weakest. The Lumarian and Solarian asked that their powers never ever mix again. The means that their should never be a Lumarian or Solarian with the power of the guardians unless it was needed. The guardians were given immortality with their power and could die when they wish only if they had a child that would take over for them." Zoe said.

"So what does it got to do with me and what elements go with the moon and the sun?" I ask.

"Alright, so the second first then the first question okay?" Zoe asked.

"Alright." I say agreeing.

"Alright so the moon elements are Water, Wind, Ice, and Lightning. The Sun elements are Fire, Earth, plants and Lava. This goes with animals as well, but we can get to that later." Zoe said, "Now Kaileara will answer the second part."

"Wait why are you named Kaileara?" I ask.

"She was one of my ancestor and perhaps the first person in my family." Kaileara said, "Now the reason it relates to you is because we believe that you may be the Lumarian." Kaileara said.

"What, how?" I ask.

"That's up to the fates to answer, but we will figure that out later. We need to figure out a training scheduled." Kaileara said.

"Alright what do you suggest." I ask.

"Alright we will do years of study okay to get you ready and move from there." Zoe said. "They will go as:

Year 1: Basic's in Chakra, sealing, strength, flexibility, Languages, and what ever we think is best.

Year 2: same as one until we decide your ready then advanced training.

(every year is the same, but with differences that will be said later in flash backs.)

This is with me and Kaileara together. I will add in what I need to do with you in the training when I feel the need to."

"I am the same and while You sleep and dream I will trickle in my memories and remember not all of them are pleasant." Kaileara said, "Alright if that is everything tonight I will let you dream and mix in some of my memories."

"Alright night then." I said.

"Night and sleep well." Zoe said.

With that I dream.

**Cut print and all that stuff. I will say this that Reveiws are my crack and I will write when I get reviews and flames will be used to make cookies for my reviewers.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Only own plot**

**Hello my readers and welcome to the next installment of the story. Please note that I need a beta.**

**Well let's start.**

Chapter 3

I ran towards the academy. Today was the day I would graduate and finally get a team. A lot had changed since I was 6. I had finally merged with Kaileara and got my memories of that life. I had become powerful, but still had a lot to learn. The effects of merging with Kaileara were surprising since I had gained everything from her looks, to her powers, but not her scars. I remember the day we merged.

$$$Flash back$$$

_I ran into the clearing in my mindscape. I had felt off all day and needed to see why. I could tell that something was wrong, but not what. My feelings proved correct when I saw them. Kaileara was on the ground and looked to be in intense pain. Zoe was kneeling beside her with tears in her eyes. I rushed over to them._

_"What's going on?" I ask._

_"We're merging." Kaileara said in a pained gasp._

_"What but I thought that it would be a while longer before that happened." I said kneeling before her._

_"The goddess has chose this as have the fates. We must accept this kit." Zoe said in a watery voice._

_I close my eyes before opening them again. Kaileara hummed lightly and smiled at me._

_"You've accepted it and now it is time." Kaileara said._

_Kaileara dissolves into a million flower petals. The flower petals we white with golden lines running down the middle. The flowers swirl around the clearing before being absorbed into my skin. I black out when I feel sharp pain feel me._

_%%%End Flash Back%%%_

I shake my head and felt nervous about tonight.

_'Yuki don't be worried.' _Zoe said.

*I can't help but be nervous this is going to be my first mission and I am scared.* I sighed as I make it the academy.

'_Just bear it Yuki you'll do fine.' _Zoe said softly sending me feelings of confidence.

I just cut the connection and smile at Hinata as I take my seat.

***Time skip***

I sit on the swing outside the academy looking depressed. I had failed the test and could no longer take it. I knew that I looked pitiful, but I didn't care. I hear the sounds of footsteps and look up and saw Mizuki.

"Hey Yuki I know a second test that you can take in order to pass." Mizuki said.

(You know what happens so I will cut to the scene where Yuki is in the clearing)

I read over the scroll and smirked. Zoe and the others had taught me all this and more so I won't need this stuff. I close the scroll and practice some of my lower ranked jutsu. I practiced fr about three hours before Iruka mad it into the clearing.

(Classic scene there now onto the part about the Kyuubi)

"Do you know why your hated?" Mizuki asked.

"No Mizuki it's forbidden!" Iruka yelled.

"You are the nine tailed Fox." Mizuki yelled.

I let out a laugh and smirked at their faces.

"I already knew about her since I was 6 years old and Teme for the plot against the village and telling an S class secret you are going to be captured and interrogated. You will also be executed for treason. I wish you luck in hell you stupid teme." I said.

I then beat him to a bloody pulp with a smile on my face. Iruka just sat there with wide eyes. I jump back as Anko and Yugao show up and take Mizuki. I walk over to Iruka and Shunshin into Jiji's office. I hand Jiji the scroll and look at Iruka.

"Jiji will you tell him the story and can I have my head band now?" I ask.

"Of course and congratulations on making rookie of the year." Jiji said.

I smile and shunshin into my compound and head into my room. Trickster looked up from her place on my bed and smiled at me.

"Hello Yuki what's up?" The fox asked.

"Oh nothing just got to beat up Mizuki and became the rookie of the year." I said with a smile.

"Your parent's would be proud of you." Trickster said.

"Is Kurenai home or no?" I ask.

"She's home why?" Trickster asked.

"I need you to go and tell her that I am ready for that new genjutsu she wanted to teach me." I said.

"Alright." Trickster said.

Trickster jumped off my bed and phased back into the wall. she then raced off into the background. I waited for about two minutes before Kurenai came into my room. We walked downstairs and into the basement. We soon stood across from each other in the training ground.

"Alright this is Genjutsu is one I created by myself. It put's the target into a situation were they will face seeing their team be killed. This is a genjutsu that allows us to test the sanity of our ninja. This is how we also helped young genin get over their first kill during the last shinobi war." Kurenai said.

"Okay so are you going to use it on me?" I ask.

"Yes this way I can see what your mental state is like and also so I can help you get over killing," Kurenai said, "I will only do it if your sure."

"I am sure so cat the genjutsu and show me the hand signs later," I stated.

"Of course," Kurenai said as she went through a group of hand signs and then called out, " Leaf style: Nightmare mission.

The world around me was consumed into darkness. _The darkness suddenly dissipated and I was in one of the Shinra science labs. I looked around and saw Cloud, Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack and Tseng being held by guards each were struggling but were unable to free themselves._

_"Kukuku for disobeying the orders you all will perish." Hojo's cruel voice sounded through the air._

_"Hojo" I yelled growling and started to fight._

_"Ah your awake Kaileara. You reappearing has upset my plans, but now you will watch as I kill your precious people.." Hojo said cruelly._

_"No-" I stated but watched as my friends were killed._

_ I finally get out of the guards hold and run over to my friends._

_"You monster. "I growl at Hojo._

_"What are you going to do about it." Hojo asked with a laugh, "Your are out numbered and out gunned now be a good girl and listen to me."_

_"Never you bastard." I yell before I jump at him._

_I saw that he wasn't expecting that. I took the chance to pull out Tsuki kitsune and stab Hojo. I watch as he slowly dies from the blood loss._ The room fades into black before changing back into the training ground. I look around and saw Kurenai standing there with a shocked look on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"What was that place and who were those people?" Kurenai asked.

"That was the Shinra science labs and the people who were killed were good friends of mine. The scientist named Hojo was a man that I despised and wanted to kill." I said.

"why did he call you Kaileara?" Kurenai asked.

"That was my name back then, but how did you see everything?" I ask.

"The genjutsu allows the castor to see what the target see's." Kurenai explained.

I nodded and she showed me the genjutsu. I quickly memorize it and head up to my room. I came down a few minutes later with the others and we walked to Ichiraku's for my congratulatory dinner. I sit down at the bar with them and we eat and talk. I could feel the happiness rolling off of each of my precious people.

"A toast to Yuki for becoming a kunoichi and the rookie of the year." Anko said.

To Yuki!" Everyone said and chugged down our drinks.

The party continues before we all head home. I sat in my room on the windowsill and watch the village as it shines in the darkness. I felt the smile that was on my face slide off as memories crash over me.

$$$ Flashback$$$

_"To Yuki for becoming a soldier general!" Genesis yelled as we all sat in the bar._

_"To Yuki!" The rest of my friends cheered._

_"guys thanks." I said smiling._

_"No problem." Reno said, "Now since it's a partly let's dance."_

$$$ Flashback end$$$

'You miss them.' Zoe stated.

"I do it hurts to think about it." I said leaning into the windowsill.

'Get some sleep kit we have a month till team selections, so your going to be training hard kit.' Zoe stated leaving no room for arguments.

*Yes mam* I replied in my head.

I lay down on my bed, fell asleep and was consumed with memories of the past.

&&&Time skip&&&

I walked down the familiar road towards the academy. I had trained my but off to master Genjutsu with Kurenai even though it was my worst subject. I wonder if all Jinjuriki were bad at genjutsu. Oh well if we were that explained why. I think i will be the first Jinjuriki to master Genjutsu then. Zoe laughed softly at those thoughts and I threw her an imaginary rabbit to kill. I hear her yip in happiness in her fox form and smiled softly. I sit down in my seat in the back of the class causing more then one person to stare at me. Sakura was the first to snap out of it.

"Yuki-Baka what are you doing here?" She screeched.

"I past the test and ended up as rookie of the year and please can you shut it you sound like a banshee when you yell like that." I stated.

"How did you become rookie of the year I thought only guys could get that? "Ino asked.

"I trained hard and did my best. I ate the right foods and didn't go on a diet. I didn't let liking a boy blind me in my quest to become a kunoichi and the first female hokage. Though I think being a sannin would be better, that way I wouldn't have to deal with paper work." I shrugged, "If you do that you could become great, besides if you want a guy, especially a nin you have to show him that you can protect yourself and any child you may have. I bet that if you actually took your studies seriously and stopped trying so hard to get a guy who doesn't give you the time of day, you could actually get the guy that's perfect for you. your actions so far as fan girls had dragged the name of the kunoichi into the mud. Make our ancestors proud and act like true kunoichi."

The class was silent after my little speech. I gave them a lot of food for thought. I mess with the head band around my neck. I watch as Iruka walked in with a surprised look. I gave him a small smile as he looks around with a questioning look. He raised an eyebrow.

"I kinda told them what they needed to hear when it came to being a kunoichi." I said sheepishly.

"Alright well snap out of it everyone to be a ninja..." Iruka went through the usual graduation speech.

I tune it out because 1 it is boring. 2 it never changes unless it is in war time. 3 I had already heard it from Anko and the others. I tune back in when he announces my team.

"Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Yuki Ashferd." Iruka said.

"What!?" I yell.

"Yuki?" Iruka asked in surprise.

I rarely yell now a days. I only yell when I am either pissed or super excited.

"Why the hell do I have to be with Banshee and Chicken-teme." I yell.

"The hokage is the one who chose this team-" Iruka started but I cut him off.

"I am the rookie of the year and the other two are around the top of the class. I am supposed to be with the dead last." I growled.

"Look Yuki take this up with the hokage if your so against it. Now can I proceed?" Iruka said.

"Can I go and see him right now?" I ask.

"sure." Iruka said.

I run out of the room before anyone can say anything. I was going to kill Jiji if he didn't have a good reason. I enter his office by breaking down the door and found all the jonin sensei's for the year plus some others all watching the crystal ball. Jiji looks up and pales at seeing me.

"Yuki what are-" He started before I cut him off.

"What the hell Jiji why did you put me with the banshee and the chicken-teme?" I growl.

"Well you see..I..." He trailed off trying to think up an excuse.

"I will not be on their team and will find someone to apprentice me before I will be on a team with them." I say.

"Yuki I can't-" Jiji was cut off by a figure draped in black.

"My lord Hokage may I speak?" The figure asked in a feminine voice.

"Of course Yuroichi(I do not own)" Jiji said.

"thank you, I could take her for my team since I want to have a fourth member." The figure now known as Yuroichi said.

"why would you allow that Shihoin?" Kakashi asked.

"I think that it would be wise and plus I could give her more training than you could if you were her sensei." Yuroichi said.

I knew that I had heard her name before, but not where. I shake my head and listen to her talk.

"You already will be training the Uchiha and will spend most of your time training him," Yuroichi said, "You will need to focus a majority of your time on him once he activates his clan dojutsu. The pinkette will most likely take to medical jutsu. Yuki isn't going to be able to do that because of her tenant. I want to train her to become the best kunoichi she can be. why don't you let me?"

"Yuroichi has a point Kakashi." a senbon chewing jonin that I think is called Genma said.

"But.." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi I know that you want Yuki because of her connection to your teacher, but please let her go with Yuroichi." Jiji asked.

"Yuki do you really want this?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi I want this because I want to reach my goal and being with those two will harm me. I want you as a teacher, but you will be busy with the teme," I say and shrug, "I think that Yuroichi can teach me a lot."

"Alright that settles it then, Yuroichi Shihoin shall be Yuki Ashferd's teacher." Jiji said.

Yuroichi takes my hand and Shunshin to a training ground. Three kids about a two years older then me look up at our entrance. They run over to us and stand before us and bow.

"Welcome back Taicho (Means captain.)" They say in chorus.

"Alright team I have our newest member who we will be testing today to see her skills. she will be on our team no matter what." Yuroichi said.

"Taicho may we introduce ourselves?" The lone Girl asked.

"Yes." Yuroichi said.

We sat down and I take a good look around. The training ground was large with a large water fall and gigantic tree's. The field around us had diffrent flowers and bushes. The main part of the clearing had three training posts with a large pole in the ground. The training ground seemed devoted to target practice, Jutsu practice, chakra training, taijutsu training, kenjutsu training, and a study area in other things.

"Alright," Yuroichi said, "I want each of you to introduce yourselves after I introduce myself alright."

"Yes Taicho." We all say.

"Alright my name is Yuroichi Shihoin," Yuroichi began, "I am apart of the lesser known Shihoin clan that came from the village hidden in the soul. I am 26 year's old. I like cats, nights, the moon, the shadows, my old teammates, my students, sake, and fish. I hate traitors, manipulators, people who bad mouth kunoichi, fan girls, and fan boys. My hobbies are working on new branches of jutsu, fuuinjutsu, working on Shunpo, and training my student's. My dream is to make a name for my clan and to have a family."

**that's done and please send me your choice on who one of her male teammates. 15 votes for the win The choices are:**

**Ichigo:**

**Gin: 1**

**Haku:**

**Grimmjow:**

**Ulquiorra: **

**That's all for now folks and hurry because your choice could be the deciding one. I update maybe in a week.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Only own plot**

**Hello my readers and welcome to the next installment of the story. Please note that I need a beta. I lied about the amount and so Haku will be one of her male teammates.  
**

**Well let's start.**

Chapter 3

"Well I will go next," One of the boys (Haku), "Well my name is Haku Momochi, adoptive son of Zabuza Momochi. I love Ice, Ramon, training with my team, my dad, practicing my jutsu, senbon, medical jutsu, cats, and winter. I dislike Fan girls, Fan boys, banshee's, Traitors, Manipulators, idiots, bigots, and my team getting hurt. My hobbies include but are not limited too creating new Ice jutsu, training, hanging out with my friends, cooking, gathering medicine plants, and learning more about poisons. My dream is to re make my old clan, the Yuki clan and have a big family."

I smile at Haku with the others. I could already tell that I was going to like this team and become strong. The next boy cleared his throat. He had brown/ black hair with bright blue eyes. He was about 5'9 and still growing. He wore his headband on his forehead. He wore a black anbu out fit with a green shirt and mesh to cover it. He wore mesh gloves that winded up his arms. His arms had several tattoo's that were of lines and such. He his eyes held a happy, but guarded look. His voice was light, but that was expected of a thirteen year old.

"My name is Chase Fall," He said, "I am apart of the lesser known clan of Fall. I love plants, animals, Ramon, my teammates, The village, my family and clan, and learning new things. I dislike what the others do, but I also hate the way people with demons sealed in them are treated. My hobbies are training in my clans jutsu, learning how to do stuff, training with my team, helping out the clans who use ninken, and spending time with my family. My dream is to serve my village and my family,"

I felt myself connect with him, for he reminded me of Zack in a way. I shook my head and looked at the other girl. she had long blond hair with red and brown streaks. She had calming storm grey eyes. She was about 5'6. She wore her head band around her neck. She wore an outfit like Yuroichi, but hers was a dark purple. She had a calming smile and a voice that was perfect for singing. She reminded me of Cissnei.

"My name is Ayumi Spring," She said, "I am apart of the little know Spring clan. I love Singing, drawing, Ramon, cooking, training, reading, and the like. I hate the same things my team does, but also people who threaten to hurt my friends. My hobbies include singing, drawing, dancing, Training with my friends, Reading new things, and spending time with my summons. My dream is the same as Chase's only I want to learn everything I can about the ninja arts and create some new ones,"

I nod and realize that it's my turn. I think about it for a few minutes before nodding, "My name is Yuki Ashferd. I am the first member of my clan, since it's the combined clans of the Uzumaki and Namikazi. I love Ramon, foxes, pranks, cooking, seals, learning jutsu, my precious people, and the village. I hate what you guys hate, but I also hate scientists who think it's a good idea to mess with genetics, and people who try to take over the world. My hobbies are a lot like Ayumi's, but include eating with my friends, and laughing. My dream is to one day find love, become hokage or one of the sannin though I don't know which, and well like Chase's I guess,"

"Well then team shall we test her?" Yuroichi asked.

"Yes sensei it will be fuuuunnn," Chase said causing me to gulp.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as they all turn to look at me. I was in for hell. They looked like sharks who had scented blood or like a wolf/ Lion who had found it's prey and I was the prey. They lepted at me causing me to say, "Ah hell,"

&&&&Time skip 8 hours later&&&&&

I limp into the house and groan. Yugao peaked outside of the family room and saw me. She quickly helped me into the family room where the others were and helped me sit down. I lean back and felt an hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Anko looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"My new team was testing me and pushed me to my limits," I answered her unasked question.

"Damn who's your new sensei?" Anko asked.

"Yuroichi Shihoin," Kurenai drawled out.

"I pity you for the next few months," Anko and Yugao chorused.

"Why?" I ask.

"Yuroichi is and always has been hard on her students," Anko said, "She even gave your mom a run for her money when she was alive. They were best friends, so that's not too shocking."

"I remember that," Yugao said, "She used to help your mom train us with our speed and hand to hand. Crazy fast that one is,"

"She has to be or she wouldn't be called the goddess of Flash," Anko retorted.

"Yeah, but she's also called the black cat," Kurenai said.

"Black cat?" I ask.

"She can turn into a black cat with a special jutsu. She learned it from the Spring and Fall clans and will only teach those who she thinks have potential. Your mom was so, so jealous when she transformed," Yugao said.

"Why?" I ask.

"She could pull as many pranks as she wanted without getting caught," Anko said, "Drove your mom crazy, since your mom loved to prank people. She used to get mad a lot, but your uncle made it better,"

"Uncle?" I ask.

"Yup you have an uncle," Anko said and looked at my face, "Oh shit! We need to have the Hokage send a letter to him telling him that your alive,"

"Why now and not when I was born?" I ask.

"You can protect your self and the council can't touch you," Anko said.

"What's going to happen now?" I ask.

"Well your uncle will return and your will be reunited," Kurenai said.

"What was my uncles name?" I ask.

"His name was Kurama Uzumaki," Yugao said.

&&&In The Life Stream&&&

The goddess stood in front of a gathering. Two others stood beside her. One was female and had long blond hair and child like blue eyes. She wore robes that were a deep blue like the night sky with white flowers and diffrent animals running through them. The second had white hair and a demon's face. He wore a long white robe. They were fate and death. The goddess smiled at her brother and sister and vaguely wondered why death was in that form. She rolled her eyes at her brothers actions and looked at the group before her. The group was full of people who knew Yuki in her life as Kaileara or were friends with those who did. The group was all there with Cloud, Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, and Tseng at the head. The goddess let out a cough gathering the attention of everyone.

"Welcome all of you to the life stream," She said, "Now I know that your wondering about what's going on, so I will try to get to the point. I am the Goddess and the one who watches over life. Beside me are my brother and sister, Fate and Death. We represent what is, what shall be, and what could be. We also represent before, after, and now. We represent before life, after life, and life. Now do any of you have questions?"

"I have one," Genesis said, "I want to know why we're all gathered here,"

"well my red champion you and everyone else here are going to be aloud to live again," The goddess said.

"What!?" Was the general reaction.

"you heard me," The goddess said.

"There is a catch isn't there?" Sephiroth asked.

"Correct my silver champion," The goddess said.

"Why do you call us that?" Genesis asked.

"Because you were my champions against the vile woman known as Jenova," The goddess said, "Now may I continue?"

Everyone nodded. she smiled lightly as she read their thoughts. She looked at her siblings and nodded. She watched her siblings begin to power the viewing mirror. She turned back to the group and began her task.

"Now my siblings are preparing something to help you decide," She said, "It is your decision to be reborn or not. You see the one who has been lost was reborn. Do you know who she is?"

Everyone shakes their head. They could see that all their friends and thought to be enemies were there. They wondered what the goddess was getting at, though Genesis was wondering more inappropriate things. The goddess snapped them out of it and sighed.

"Okay, so I guess your memory was blocked by that bitch," She said.

"Who blocked what memory?" Zack asked.

"first does it feel like your all missing something?" She asked.

The only ones who nodded were the group that had met and befriended Kaileara. The goddess smiled; The bitch couldn't erase Yuki completely, so that's a good thing.

"Alright well for those that do can one of you describe the feeling?" She asked.

"It feel's as if something precocious, like a person was taken away. It feels like they should be here, but are gone," Tseng said and everyone who had nodded nodded again.

"Good, brother, sister is it finished?" She called out to her siblings.

"Almost sister," Fate said.

"Alright now you have the choice to live again and reclaim what was lost. I will send you back in time and you will meet up with here when I decide," the goddess said.

"What happens if we don't want to?" One of Sephiroth's clones, Kadaj asked.

"You will be taken by my brother to have your soul judged," She answered.

The group looked at each other. They wondered about what they should do. A gasp from the group caused them to look at Tifa. Tifa just pointed towards where fate and Death had been working. The two were sitting on the ground tired. Behind her brother and sister a large glass screen showed, the screen glowed with life and was showing a view of the leaf village.

"That is the village hidden in the leaves also known as Konoha," The goddess said, "This is the thing that we hope will sway you into the direction of rebirth."

The screen changed view and showed Yuki standing with here knew team. The screen started to play sound and the focus clear.

**That is the end for now. The next chapter will be up in a few.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Only own plot**

**Hello my readers and welcome to the next installment of the story. Please note that I need a beta. remember Reviews help motivate a write and improve their work, so please even if it's one or two a chapter I will love you to death.**

**Well let's start.**

Chapter 5

I stood with my team in front of jiji. I watched as Yuroichi-sensei talked to jiji. I looked out the window and briefly I wondered what would happen if Sephiroth and the others were hear. I shake my head not wanting to think of it, and yet my mind seemed drawn to that. What would happen if they were nin, would we be on the same team. I wondered for a while and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Yuro-sensei looking at me in concern.

"Yuki are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah just day dreaming and stuff," I answered.

"Alright, now Hokage-sama has allowed us a c-rank, but there is a catch," Yuro-sensei said.

"What's the catch-," I started to ask only to get cut off my a familiar wail of a banshee.

The banshee and Chicken- teme walked into the room with Kashi. I felt my eyebrow begin to twitch and looked at my sensei. I then asked in a deadly calm voice, "Please tell me we are not going on a damned mission with those two?"

"sorry Yuki, but we have to or we would be doing D ranks," Yuro-sensei said.

I felt like ripping the place apart and burning it to the ground. I took a calming breath and glared at the teme and banshee. I turned to jiji and said, "I will work with them only when I have to jiji or I promise I will get Enma to take away your contract for three weeks and burn your Icha-Icha paradise. Got that?"

Jiji gave a scared nod; his face as white as a sheet. I smile brightly and turn to my team.

"Hokage-Sama will you please have the client brought in?" Yuro-sensei asked.

Jiji nodded and the client walked in. The client proceeded to insult the banshee and Teme. The client turned towards us and smiled brightly. I felt a smile tug at my lips as he proceeded to compliment my team. He turned to me and asked, "Are your their fourth member?"

"Yes sir, I am. May i have your name?" I ask.

"Of course my name is Tazuna and I am a great bridge builder. I need to be protected until it is completed. I thank the hokage that he has allowed me to have a competent team to guard me," The client said.

I could sense something off and look at my team. They could as well, but we could not do anything yet. Yuro-sensei instructed us to get ready and be at the gate by 6 am tomorrow. I nod and walk out with my team. We stop at the bridge that was Kashi's teams meeting spot. I turn to Yuro-sensei and say, "He's lieing about something and it will be more dangerous than he is letting on,"

"what else did you sense?" Yuro-sensei asked.

"He smelled of fear and regret, but the moment he looked at us he smelled of hope and something else," I said and turned to my teammates, "What about you guys?"

"Same here only the unknown smell was admiration," Ayumi said, "Taicho what are we going to do?"

"Prepare for an A-rank mission," Yuro-sensei said, "I also want you to alert your clans that you may be using some of their jutsu during the mission,"

The others nod and take off. I look at Yuro-sensei and she sighs. She bent down until she was level with me, "Yuki you may have to use your tailed beasts power. I ask that you be careful. We may not be back in time to greet your uncle, but we will be back as soon as we can, okay?"

"Yeah Yuro-sensei?" I ask.

"Yes Yuki?" She asked.

"I keep thinking of my past life and I miss everyone," I said and looked down feeling tears drip from my eyes.

"Little one it's going to be fine. You should miss them as it is natural, but also remember that anything can happen," Yuro-sensei said.

"Yuro-sensei, do you miss your old village?" I ask.

"Sometimes, but that is be hide me now. You need to head home, so go and prepare," Yuro-sensei said.

"Yes Yuro-sensei," I said and began my walk towards home.

"Oh and Yuki call me Taicho," Yuro-sensei said.

"Not until I have learned everything you can teach me, Yuro-sensei," I said and smirked at her frustrated growl.

"Just like your mom in attitude," She grumbled.

"Good I like being like my mom," I say and giggle.

"And a mix of your dad's cheek and your mom's smart assness," she growled.

"Is smart assness even a word?" (It's not, but I just made it up) I ask.

"I have no clue, now scat before I decide to up your weights and such again," She threatened.

"Sensei your the cat I am the fox, so you need to scat cat," I say and take off giggling.

I felt her glare at my back and mumble, "No respect from that one," I giggle and take off towards my house and began to list the things I would need.

&&&Other side&&&

Zack and the others that remembered clutched their heads as a block was shattered. Memories, long forgotten and sorely missed returned. The goddess smiled before turning back to the mirror as they got up. Everyone turned their attention to the mirror as a loud whistle was heard.

&&&Back with Yuki&&&

I let out a sigh and turned to see Kiba and his team walking over.

"Hey Yuki whatcha doin'?" He asked.

"Going on a c-rank with my team," I answered and turned my attention to Hinata and Shino, "Hey you two how are you?"

"I am fine Ashferd; Father sends his regards towards the new insects you sent us," Shino said.

"No problem I just ask that you allow them to head back to the summon realms when their done breeding okay?" I ask.

"I will tell father," Shino answered.

I nod and turn to my shy best friend. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. I hugged her lightly and felt my eyes go red at feeling the bandages around her ribs. I gently pull her in front of me and growl, "Hinata Hana Hyuuga what happened?"

"F-f-father t-t-took t-the t-training s-session a little to hard. I will be okay," Hinata said.

"Hina he hurt you and that's not okay!" I growl.

"Yuki please-," She started, but I cut her off.

"When I get back and my uncle comes You will become apart of my clan along with Neji if he doesn't stop," I growled out.

She nods knowing not to argue with me and that no matter what I would be able to do it. I hug her gently and take out one of my cure. I heal her fully and thank the goddess that she had given me all my stuff back when I had become a nin. I also had my bike and could summon it along with my weapons at any time. I heard her gasp at the warm, calming waves of the magic materia heal her. I release her as when she was healed and smiled gently as I slip my materia back into the summon dimension made for it.

"What was that Yuki?" She asked.

"My secret and maybe when you are in my clan I will tell you. Be careful Hina," I say.

They were dragged away by Kurenai. I watched them go just as My team gathers with Kashi's team. I place my hand on my temples as we start out. We settle in an awkward diamond formation. I close my eyes tiredly as Sakura try's to get my attention. I quickly start to converse with Ayumi and Yuro-sensei about the mission. I hear small chuckles coming from Kashi, Tazuna, Haku, and Chase. She stops trying after an hour and goes quiet. I sigh in relief and look at the road. A puddle was in the middle of the road. It hadn't rained in weeks, so I catch the eyes of my team and Kashi. They nod and we get ready. I quickly create a seal on a kunai and drop it into the puddle as we pass. The puddle glows and exploded. Everyone turned and to everyone's shock, but mine two men were upside down hanging from a tree with no clothes on, but their underwear. Kashi quickly identify's them as the demon brothers and interrogates Tazuna. He and Yuro-sensei quickly go off in the woods and interrogate them. I snort at that causing everyone to look at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Why did you snort?" Banshee asked.

"I live with a kunoichi that tortures and interrogates people on a daily basis. I also have done the same thing in my past life. This is not new to me, but to you guys it is. I think they should just do it in front of you," I say shrugging.

"Why?" Teme asked.

"Because you will end up seeing it in your life, so why not earlier in life, so you can handle it later?" I ask.

That left them all to think and I sigh. The sensei's were taking so long. I could have gotten the info out of the demon brothers within three minutes if they were week minded and 8 minutes if they were strong willed.

"Damn what's taking them so long?" I ask.

"Sensei said that it can take time," Haku said.

"I could have done it and depending on their strength of will gotten it done by now," I say and rub my temples.

"How and why does it depend on their strength of will?" Chase asked.

"I have more technics that I refined to the point that I could do them with my eyes closed and on hand tied behind my back. I actually did that on three diffrent occasions. The strength of will matters because if their weak willed they will cave into your methods faster. The stronger the will a person has the longer they last. I think the longest time it took was 3 days. I made grown men cry and go mad," I say and close my eyes.

"Your lieing," Teme said.

"Want me to try on you?" I ask.

"Actually Yuki if your so sure of yourself you can do it," Kashi said walking out with Yuro-sensei.

"Alright see you in 10 at the most. Do you want me to kill them and send their heads to the T&I department?" I ask.

"Yes that would be a good idea," Kashi said.

I walk to where the Demon brothers were and smirked at them. They were tied up and had a finger broken. The elder of the brothers looked at me with a sneer, "So they failed and decided to send in a child."

"A bitch as well as a whore brother," The younger one said, "Oh and let's not forget that once we get out of these bindings we can kill the men and take the woman. I know that the master will be happy for some new play things,"

I stiffen and felt rage curl in my stomach. I will not allow it and how dare they talk about my friends that way. I will make them pay. I felt Zoe's agreement and let an insane smile curl upon my lips. It was time to let the beast out.

&&&The other side&&&

"Damn those two are idiots," Reno said.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked.

"Never and I mean never do you talk bad about Kaileara's, or is it Yuki now, Friends or family," Reno said.

"Why?" Tifa asked.

"She becomes like a demon and loses all sense to the world. She becomes one of the strongest people you met and the last time it happened; all that was left of the guy was a puddle of blood," Rude said, "Insulting her is fine, she won't do anything to you. She will however do unimaginable things to you if you insult her friends,"

Everyone gulps and shudders. Screams come from a suddenly black scream causing them to look at the goddess. The goddess looked slightly pale and said, "I won't watch that stuff the first time was enouph."

The thought on everyone's mind as the screams and insane laughter echoed was, She's worse then Sephiroth was when he was insane. The screen cleared and Yuki was seen handing a scroll to a wolf.

&&&Back with Yuki&&&

I watch as the white wolf took off and skipped onto the road. I saw the pale looks and realize that I had forgotten the silencing seal. I shrug at them and ask about how long it took. Kashi took out a watch and said, "Three minutes on the dot,"

"Weak," I hiss.

I start to walk with the others following.

&&&&Time skip after the bridge was finished&&&&(I don't feel like doing it, because it has been done over and over and is basically the same only the jonin level nuke nin was a mist nin like Zabuza in every way without the sword or apprentice.)

I whistle as we walk away from the bridge. The bridge was called the great Ashferd bridge. I sigh as we walk as the Teme was complaining loudly about how he should have had the bridge named after him. I knock him out and put a seal on him that would keep him like that until we were back. Everyone was looking at me in relief. I giggle and look up at the cry of a hawk. I held out my arm and the hawk gave me the letter before taking off again. I ope the letter and read it aloud:

_Dear Yuki,_

_Your uncle has arrived and is eagerly awaiting your arrival. I also want to tell you that a meeting will be held three days after you get back. The meeting is a council meeting and your uncle has called it. You will be present and I will take back the power that I have so foolishly given them. _

_Sincerely__,_

_Jiji._

"wow," I say.

"You seem happy Yuki," Banshee said.

I nod and felt the urge to happy dance. I squash the urge and we continue to travel. I had a feeling that the goddess had planned something and it couldn't be good for someone. I only hope that it's good for the village, but not the civvies's or the council.

&&&&Other world&&&&

Everyone watched the mirror disappear and looked at the goddess. She smiled at them and asked, "Your decision?"

They turned to each other before nodding to the goddess. She smiled and sent them back. They would get everything they lost when they reached the age of 16.(Yuki and everyone will be at that age and stuff okay).

**Done and now you wait. I will answer any questions you have when I can just word them clearly.**


End file.
